


Moonlight

by camph0e



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camph0e/pseuds/camph0e
Summary: Gwen y David se habían enfermado, dejando a los chicos con su cuidador. Sería una inocente noche sin problemas, ¿cierto?*Basado en el capítulo 5 del season 4Español
Relationships: Harrison & Science Camp Neil (Camp Camp), Harrison/Science Camp Neil (Camp Camp)
Kudos: 2





	Moonlight

Me encanta la ciencia. Y en mi caso, mi vida revuelve en torno a ella. De hecho, ¡algunos incluso me llaman científico! Soy más que eso por supuesto, pero es una de las cosas que me hace sentir feliz. Por eso, cada oportunidad que tengo, la uso para enseñarle a los demás. Me encanta. Mostrar cosas nuevas, crear, aprender. 

Pero claro, todo tiene sus contras.

A muchos no les gusta la ciencia. Automáticamente asumen que eres un nerd, o un empollón. ¿Y qué? No hay nada malo con eso. Aún así, te molestan. Te pegan, te dicen nombres. Llega un punto que no te importa, pero si te cansa. Como ahora. 

David y Gwen se habían enfermado, así que nos quedamos con el quartermaster. Y, escuchen esto, ¡hablaríamos de astronomía! Había varias cosas pasando esta noche. Luna llena, los planetas se alinearían, una lluvia de meteoros... Sería la oportunidad perfecta de enseñarle algo a estos idiotas. El quartermaster se había ido, así que tome las riendas.

Me quedé explicándole a space kid varias cosas del espacio, cuando en la distancia, pude ver como un meteoro cayó delante de nosotros. Por supuesto, los demás estaban tan absortos en cosas mundanas que no se habían fijado. Así que los convencí a seguirme. Luego de un arduo y peligroso camino, al fin habíamos llegado al meteorito, solo para que se desmoronara bajo mi mano.

Y aquí estámos. Todos se burlan de mi, dicen que les hize perder el tiempo. Incluso Max y Nikki, que se supone que fueran mis mejores amigos, me llaman perdedor y fracasado...

¡Que sabía yo que esto iba a pasar!

No los culpo. Es... normal entre nosotros. Siempre nos burlamos de alguien en nuestras aventuras. Y bueno, al parecer me tocaba hoy a mi.

Tenía ganas de llorar. No me gusta admitirlo, pero todas sus burlas me dolían. Aun así, no podía hacer nada, no quería que me vieran como alguien débil. Así que me quedé en el suelo, acostado. Esperaba que se fueran, necesitaba estar solo. 

Después de un rato no pude aguantarlo mas. Ya no escuchaba a nadie hablando, se habían cansado. Así que deje salir mis lágrimas, sin importar si alguien seguía alli. Puse las manos en mi cara, tapándomela. Que humillante. 

No me había dado cuenta que te acercaste a mi hasta que llamaste mi nombre. 

“Neil” escuché tu distintivo acento, no tenía que verte la cara para saber quien eras.

“Harrison” te contesté con descaro. 

No quería hablar con nadie, y mucho menos contigo. Quizá vendrías a burlarte de mi, como todos los demás. Ambos éramos rivales, y verme llorando en el suelo probablemente te divertía.

Vi tu brazo moverse, y cerré los ojos, esperando lo peor. Pero no pasó nada. Volviste a llamar mi nombre, y al abrir los ojos vi como me ofrecías tu mano. Decidí sentarme, mirandote a la cara de una vez por todas. Tenías una ceja levantada. En tu rostro podía notar un poco de confusión. 

¿Que querías?

“Volvamos al campamento”

Tu expresión se tornó a una dulce sonrisa. Se veía totalmente tentadora. Pero teníamos un papel en el campamento. Éramos enemigos, y no tenia porque escucharte.

Aún así...

Cautelosamente, tomé tu mano y me sequé el rostro con mi antebrazo. Me levanté con tu ayuda. Y sin dirigirte la mirada, dejé que me guiaras. 

Caminábamos en silencio. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en el meteorito. Luego de lo que había pasado, no tenía energías para volver al campamento. 

Detuve mis pasos. Así que volteaste a verme. Nuestras manos seguían unidas, pero aún así, no quería que la soltaras.

"En realidad... no estoy listo para volver”

Miraste nuestras manos, bajando la cabeza.

"Ah... supongo que... quieres que te deje solo"

Estabas, ¿triste? 

No, ah. Espera. No era mi intencion hacerte sentir mal. Aghhh. 

Alguien al fin viene a confortarme y hacerme sentir mejor, y como siempre, lo único que hago es cagarla. 

No quería seguir solo. Toda mi vida había sido el hazmereir de todos. Nadie me había ofrecido ayuda. Siempre me dejaban tirado en el suelo. Pero tú... creo que tú eras diferente.

Esta era mi unica oportunidad de... acercarme a tí. Y maldita sea, no iba a desperdiciarla.

Antes de que pudieras soltarte, agarré fuertemente tu mano y te llevé corriendo. No tenía un lugar en mente, mis piernas se movian solas. Esprintamos por todo el bosque. 

Durante ese subidón de adrenalina, escuché como reías. Te aferrabas a mi, como si tú vida dependiera de ello. Me sentía importante por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Pensar en eso hacia que mi estómago diera vueltas. Pero estaba seguro que era por correr.

Nuestra travesía nos llevó al lago. Incluso con lo cansado que estaba, podía admirar su belleza.

Vi como te acercabas al muelle. Tenías un remo en la mano.

"Vayamos al centro del lago" me dijiste. Lo único que pude contestarte fue un simple porque.

Querías ver las estrellas. Supuestamente desde aquí no se veian tan bien. Que idiota.

Esto sería una mala idea. No solo estabamos rompiendo el toque de queda, si no que también querias ir en canoa.

Me traía recuerdos de cuando intenté escapar del campamento con Nikki y Max. Gracias a eso nos capturaron los woodscouts. Y luego conocimos a las flowerscouts. Que flojera. Al menos había wifi. 

Estaba tan enredado en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que preparaste el bote.  
Llamaste mi nombre, haciendo una tonta mueca. Me lanzaste el otro remo. Rodé los ojos, y me senté justo delante tuyo.

Comenzamos a remar. La idea de estar contigo en una canoa sin salida me irritaba un poco. Pero gran parte de mi se había emocionado. 

Solo hacía estas cosas peligrosas con mis amigos. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, siempre he querido pasar tiempo con otras personas, incluyéndote. Aún así, mis aventuras programadas con Max y Nikki no me lo permitían.

Paraste de remar cuando te sentiste cómodo en ese lugar. Así que dirije mi mirada a ti. Te abrasaste las piernas, y me diste una cálida sonrisa. 

Me sentía como antes. Mis mejillas se estaban acalorando. Rogaba que no te dieras cuenta, era medianoche después de todo. Puse mis manos en mis rodillas e intenté enfocarme en el cielo. Mi ansiedad social estaba empeorando cada segundo contigo. 

Que me estaba pasando...

“¿Estás bien, Neil?” 

Llamaste mi atención con esa pregunta. Te miré a los ojos. Mi estómago se estaba revolcando. 

No estaba bien.

Te di una... sonrisa. O bueno, eso intente. Levantaste una ceja, te veías razonablemente confundido. Repetiste la pregunta, de una forma más incómoda. 

“¿Por qué viniste a donde mi?”

Eso fue lo único que pudo salir de mis labios. Quería que te enfocaras en otra cosa. Decías que verme en el suelo te daba pena. También que cada vez que se burlan de ti te hace sentir mal, y que quizá, venir a ayudarme me haría sentir mejor.

Eso... no me lo esperaba.

Tenía una idea distinta sobre ti. No sabía que eras tan bueno. Después de lo que le habías hecho a Max, pensé que eras arrogante.

No pude contestar. De veras... eso que dijiste me había hecho sentír mejor. No lo admitiría claro. Pero...

Mis mejillas estaban más rojas de lo usual, pero como estaba oscuro, esperaba que no se notara. 

Gracias al cielo, dejaste el tema a un lado. Así que hablamos de varias estupideces despues. Sorprendentemente, teníamos varias cosas en común. Descubrí que te gustaba la anatomía, y la física. Fue genial.

Cuando dejamos de hablar, me acerqué a ti sin decir una palabra. Puse mi mano encima de la tuya, y me acosté en el barco, haciendo señas para que hicieras lo mismo.

Te acostaste al lado mío, pero de lado opuesto. Entrelazaste nuestros dedos. Tu mano estaba caliente, incluso bajo esos estupidos guantes. 

Nos quedamos en silencio viendo las estrellas, y honestamente, había sido la mejor parte de todo el día. Hacía mucho tiempo no conectaba con alguien de esta forma. 

Claro, estaban mis mejores amigos. Pero... no era lo mismo. Ellos siempre estaban activos. Un día de paz, eso era todo lo que pedía.

Nuestras formas de pensar eran distintas, pero había algo que me atraía a ti.

Cada vez que venias a irritarme con algún truco de magia o algo de ese estilo, me quedaba despierto pensando en tus estupideces. Desde que empezamos a tener nuestras pequeñas peleas, me he sentido... extraño a tu lado. 

Max dice que tenemos una relacion de amor y odio. Pero yo no me sentía de esa forma... quizá ni siquiera te odio. 

Todo comenzó porque tu magia contradecía a la ciencia. No me agradaba para nada. Mentías a gente ingenua solo para tu beneficio. Así que me propuse a desarmar tus ideas. Pero.

De la misma forma que me gusta la ciencia... lo tuyo es la magia. Y sería algo hipócrita. Que yo me burlara de ti como se burlan de mí.

Además, hay cosas que ni yo usando ciencia puedo explicar. Y Algún día, haré que me cuentes como hiciste ese truco...

Pero si tenía una hipótesis. Si nuestra relación es de un amor y odio, pero yo en realidad no te odio, eso significa que...

Entonces me gustas.

Aún así.

¿Devolverias mis sentimientos?

Escuché tu risa y todos mis pensamientos negativos desaparecieron. 

"Neil, ¡mira que bonito!" 

Te habías sentado, quedando frente a mi. Habían varias estrellas fugaces en el cielo. Combinado con la luna llena, se veían incluso mas brillantes. Era asombroso. 

No creía que unos pedazos de asteroide te concedieran deseos importantes. Pero vale la pena intentar.

Deseo que tú y yo...

Ay. En que estaba pensando. No seas estupido Neil.

Bajé la cabeza, apartando mi vista del cielo. Y me dió oportunidad de verte a la cara. Te veías hermoso. El firmamento entero no se comparaba con tu belleza en estos momentos. Me quedé observándote.

Te diste cuenta que te estaba mirando, y levantaste una ceja. Me preguntaste algo, pero si soy honesto no entendí muy bien. Estaba muy ocupado viéndote.

Llamaste mi nombre, acercando tu rostro al mío. Estabas confundido.

"Eres mas hermoso que todas estas estrellas" 

...No podia creer lo que habia dicho. De veras era un idiota. Juro que me iba a tirar al rio.

Tus ojos se abrieron como platos, y tus mejillas estaban demasiado rojas. De tu boca salió un sonido de sorpresa, y te la cubriste con la mano.

Queria tomar el remo y volver, pero no podia dejar de mirarte. Sentía como si el tiempo se detuviera alrededor de nosotros.

"Neil"

Fue solo un susurro, pero lo escuche comoquiera. Tomaste mis manos, acercándote más a mi. La forma en que mi corazón latia rapidamente... sería posible que... ¿Te sintieras igual?

Nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca. Cerraste los ojos, así que hize lo mismo. Podía sentir tu respiracion en mis labios. Tu nariz rozo la mia. Estaba temblando, preparado para besarte... 

"¿Están en una cita?"

La voz nos sorprendio a ambos. Casi me caía del bote por el susto. Ahí se encontraba Jermy con su cara muy cerca a la de nosotros. Atras, Pikeman estaba callandolo, pegandole con un móvil encendido. Mientras tanto, Petrol tenia una mano sobre su frente y Snake se veia... ¿feliz?

Nos apartamos, y yo tome un remo, preparado para irme. 

Pikeman se disculpó por la interrupción, tomando la oreja de Jermy y quejándose de unas fotos o algo. Petrol encendió la lancha, se dirijian a su campamento. Snake se despidió con un pulgar arriba. Que idiota.

Solté una respiracion que no sabía que aguantaba. Comenzaste a reir. Puse mi mano detras de la cabeza. Estaba muy avergonzado. Y esos sucios habian arruinado nuestro beso. 

Nuestro... beso

Reias a carcajadas. Probablemente porque estaba rojo. Gracias a ti me sentia más avergonzado. Como podías reirte luego de eso.

Me armé de valor para mirarte a la cara. Nuestros ojos se vieron por unos momentos, y me sonreiste. No era tan malo supongo. Tch.

Quiza me acostumbraria a verte de otra manera. O seriamos rivales hasta que se acabara el verano. Quien sabe.

Solo se, que cuando te acercaste a darme un beso en la mejilla, nuestra relación no sería la misma.

Y no lo tendria de otra forma.

**Author's Note:**

> La historia esta basada en la canción de Ariana Grande “Moonlight” jaja la escuche por horas


End file.
